1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving two kinds of different electronic cards therein.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various electronic cards are widely used in electronic products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones etc. The conventional electronic product defines a card connector so as to receive an electronic card therein. At present, the card connector is improved to often receive two or more kinds of different electronic cards. However, two different electronic cards can be often inserted into the card connector at the same time. As a result, sign communication between the electronic cards and the card connector is often influenced. So, a fool-proofing mechanism is demanded for the card connector to avoid different electronic cards being inserted into the card connector at the same time.